tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Breakdown Train
Thomas and the Breakdown Train, retitled Thomas Saves the Day in American releases, is the seventh episode of the first season. Plot Thomas discovers the breakdown train and is told the reasons why it is used. Before long, James has an accident with his trucks and Thomas must take the breakdown train to help him. The Fat Controller is so pleased, he gives Thomas his own branch line. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine. * In the restored version, an extended shot of the signalman shouting "James is off the line! The breakdown train, quickly!" is shown. * Stock footage from Edward, Gordon and Henry and Thomas and the Trucks is used. * A rare picture shows the breakdown train without buffers. * In the UK narration, Sir Topham Hatt says: "Remember, don't be impatient, Thomas! You can never be as strong and fast as Gordon, but you can be a really useful engine! Don't let the silly trucks tease you!" In the US narration, he tells Thomas: "Don't let the silly freight cars tease you! Remember, you have an important job as a special helper in the train yard." * In the UK narration, James' driver tells James that the accident was not his fault, it was the wooden brakes they gave James, which the driver and fireman always said were no good. In the US narration, he says, "It was those silly freight cars and your old wooden brakes that caused the accident!" Goofs * The works unit coach wasn't coupled to the breakdown train. * When Thomas takes on water, his water cap isn't open. * In the close-up of James' wheels on fire, a small metal rod is creating the sparks and it appears to have lifted up his front bogie. * Thin wires are used, along with the cranes, to lift James back on the rails. * A truck is shunted into view as James and Thomas leave, but Thomas was the only engine working at the scene of the accident. * When Thomas and James return to Tidmouth Sheds, the puffing noise continues after they stop. Gallery File:ThomasSavestheDay(season1)titlecard.jpg|Thomas Saves the Day title card File:ThomasandtheTrucks38.jpg|Stock footage File:Edward,GordonandHenry3.jpg|Stock footage Image:ThomasandtheFatController.jpg|Thomas and the Fat Controller Image:Elsbridgefirstseason.jpg Image:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain.jpg Image:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain.PNG|Thomas and James Image:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain2.jpg|Deleted scene Image:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain3.jpg|Deleted scene Image:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain4.jpg Image:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain5.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain6.jpg|Henry and Thomas at Elsbridge File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain7.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain8.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain9.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain10.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain11.jpg|The works unit coach File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain12.jpg|Thomas File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain13.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain14.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain15.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain16.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain17.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain19.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain20.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain21.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain22.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain23.jpg|The signalman File:Thomasandthebreakdowntrain24.JPG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain25.JPG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain26.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain27.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain28.JPG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain29.jpg|The Fat Controller File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain30.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain31.jpg|Thomas' driver File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain32.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain33.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain34.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain35.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain36.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain37.jpg|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain38.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain40.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain41.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain42.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain43.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain44.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain45.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain46.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain47.JPG Episode Video:Thomas and the Breakdown Train - British narration|UK narration Video:Thomas Saves The Day - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:Thomas Saves The Day - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes